


男百合探索之路

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 男百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 回村if下，已经牵手成功的神威夫夫对于新鲜🌟体验的探索与追求。纯做爱，没剧情。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	男百合探索之路

“啊—啊—卡…卡卡西！”带土上忍一边发出难耐的呻吟，一边急切地向前顶着腰，想要把自己的阴茎塞进旗木卡卡西更加温暖紧热的甬道深处去，他比以往更急切地想要达到高潮。

他之所以变成了这幅处男做爱的急切样态原因无他，全在于他屁股里的那串拉珠。曾经在前戏时被他塞进旗木卡卡西屁股里的东西现在塞在了他的屁股里。而这一切的起因在于宇智波带土自己，这是他自己要求的。

“我也想体会你的苦痛嘛，”宇智波带土用有力的手臂把旗木卡卡西夹在怀里，强势地把他整个人圈在自己的控制之下，试图为自己对前列腺高潮的好奇找出一个合理的借口。他忽然福至心灵地将嘴唇贴上了卡卡西的左眼，吻了吻男人英俊脸上的那道可怖的伤疤，“就像…就像是…就像是我们的眼睛一样，我想要我们的苦痛和高潮全部相连。”

带土知道自己成功了，在他将嘴唇贴上卡卡西的左眼上时白发上忍就从喉咙深处发出了一声细小的呻吟，被他拥在怀里的僵硬身体也有明显的软化趋势。

有戏了，带土心想。

带土猜的没错，卡卡西总是纵容他，而这样的借口只不过会让卡卡西向来没有任何原则的让步来得更快一点而已。

卡卡西不得不承认他被带土的一个吻和一番话搞得有些晕晕乎乎，庆幸自己的脸藏在了面罩之下。他抬起下巴用同样的方式吻了吻带土的左眼，就算隔着两层布料他的嘴唇还是知道带土又圆又深的眼眶里什么东西都没有，因为带土的左眼正躺在他的眼眶里。

“哪有用眼睛去类比性爱的啊。”旗木卡卡西轻轻地说。

黑发上忍扒下裤子趴在床上的过程堪称顺畅，用不上任何的诱哄就自己乖乖地撅起了屁股，他甚至比卡卡西表现的更加急切，把头埋在枕头里催促着卡卡西要快一点，道具和润滑剂也都被他摆在了身边，根本不用卡卡西去翻找。

卡卡西看着对方的紧致结实的臀肉，眼神晦涩地吞了吞口水。他好像能够体会到带土在面对他裸体时表现出的热切心情了。

肌肉绷紧，腰身低伏，忍者勤于锻炼的身体的确是幅诱人的美景。

“开始了哟，带土，感到不舒服的话我们就停下。”卡卡西一边说道一边抠出了一大块润滑剂放在手心里捂热。他用中指沾着润滑剂，将柔软的指腹抵在带土紧闭的穴口上，指尖尝试着将褶皱顶开，小心翼翼地将手指一寸一寸地送入带土的身体里。

处男并不好开发，卡卡西深知这滋味，毕竟他跟带土的初夜实际上就是毛头小子的瞎胡乱捅，用烟花绽放般的激情和压抑不住的爱意克服了一切。但实话实说，当时后面撕裂般的疼痛让卡卡西在很长一段时间对于性爱都心有余悸。

苦难就是要感受过才会感同身受的，所以他才会竭尽所能地希望自己能让带土对这一过程留下个温柔美好的回忆。

未经使用过的甬道十分紧致，卡卡西能感受到肠壁上柔软紧致的肌肉被自己的指尖的一点点地顶开，温暖的肠肉吞噬着他的手指，将他的手指紧紧缠住。

这种感觉对带土而言十分奇妙。

并不是疼痛，卡卡西并没有粗暴地直接插入，一根手指相较于人类的性器可以说算得上是相当温柔的尺寸，但他的肉壁还是能感受到一根微带着凉意的细长东西戳进了他的身体里，在他的后穴里来回搅动着。

卡卡西见带土状态不错，便逐渐试探着增加着手指。等到带土的后穴能容纳下三根手指时，润滑剂已经被他来回搅成了水状的液体，随着手指的抽插从带土的肉穴里溅出。先前晦涩的水声也逐渐清晰起来，咕叽咕叽地往人的耳朵里钻。卡卡西用手指在带土的后穴里变换着角度抠挖着，将指腹抵在他的肉壁上来回摸索，试图找出那个凸起的小肉球。

当那凸起的一点被卡卡西触碰到时，果不其然，带土从喉咙里发出了一声奇妙的呻吟。

带土并不是什么刚开始探索性爱的处男，他当然知道自己的那声呻吟意味着什么。

“就是那里，卡卡西。”带土转着头对卡卡西说，“再摸摸我那里。”

得到了带土的准许，卡卡西便大胆地用手指揉弄起那处来。

奇妙的感觉渐渐从后穴深处涌了上来了，沿着他后背上那道绷紧的线窜上腰椎一路向上直接炸进脑子，过电般的快感让他从身体深处到脑仁里都变得酥酥麻麻起来，就像是每一根神经都在因为来自后穴的捅弄舒展开了。他开始忍不住摆起臀部去追逐卡卡西的手指，可是那来自卡卡西的、令他愉快的操干却突然停下了。

“卡卡西？”带土晃了晃屁股，回过头，疑惑地问道。

卡卡西的手指还插在带土的屁股里，可是白发男人却像是被定住了一般，耷拉着脑袋，怔怔地看向床单。

“带土，”卡卡西开口道，他的声音因为欲望变得有些暗哑，“再继续下去的话，你会射。”

带土不明白这有什么值得卡卡西停下来的。射就射，带土满不在乎地回答。

卡卡西闻言没有回答，他只是在带土面前将自己的裤子脱了个干净。

白发男人咽了咽口水，指着自己已经勃起的阴茎，抬起那只被情欲染深的灰眼睛，向带土问道。

“你要射的话，我该怎么办。”

他白花花的大腿就这样展露在了带土的面前，男人两腿间粉白的性器正毫不羞耻地翘起，红艳肿胀的肉头上泛着湿润的水光。过于刺激的画面让带土看得有些发怔，喉咙发紧不自觉地吞着口水。

他只是用手指操了操我就硬了，带土在心里想道。卡卡西坦白的举动就像是在他脑子里放了支烟花，轰得一下把他本来就不清明的思绪炸得更加斑斓混乱，一时间让他找不到个准确的词能够形容自己的感受。

淫荡，淫乱，放荡……

不对，带土想，这些词统统不对。

是可爱。对，就是可爱，虽然按道理用可爱去形容一个年近三十的大叔有点不合时宜的恶心，可旗木卡卡西此时在他眼里就是无比可爱的。就像一只胡乱发情的可爱小狗，可是为了主人还是忍住了想要蹭蹭的发情举动。

带土忍不住爬过去与卡卡西接吻，用戴着手套的手去安抚旗木卡卡西的阴茎，将男人充满肉感的大东西握在手心来回套弄。卡卡西的阴茎先前已经冒出了水，带土的抚弄只不过是让更多的水从顶端的小口冒出。透亮的腺液将卡卡西的耻毛染湿了一片，也把带土的手套洇湿一层。

射了还会再硬的啊，笨蛋。带土在接吻的间隙抽空对卡卡西说。

在带土眼里旗木卡卡西向来很容易哄，这次也不例外，带土只是亲了亲他的嘴帮他撸了几把，白发忍者就继续认命地为带土服务起来，只不过男人将细长的手指换成了后庭拉珠。

处男上来就玩拉珠的确有些过火，但宇智波带土不是一般处男，向来信奉既然搞就搞个大的。他打算含着这玩意去操卡卡西，等到卡卡西快高潮了再把这串东西给抽出来，体会一把前后跟卡卡西一起爽到是个什么滋味。

卡卡西握着那串拉珠，向带土的后穴送去。有了刚才的开拓，带土的穴口已经变得松软，不再像刚开始一样连怼进半根指尖都会感到吃力。肉粉色的洞口被圆润的球体表面一点点顶开，等最粗的那截被送进洞口时，穴口就会自动将剩下的半球吸进体内。

这一过程对带土而言有些难熬，倒不是说身体突然间被填满的感觉让他不适，而是他在得忍受拉珠表面一颗颗擦过前列腺的同时，还得忍住他想要射精的快感。

没错，他宇智波带土， 木叶的上忍，卡卡西的男朋友，堂堂万花筒写轮眼的拥有者，被一串拉珠操得想要射了。

当前两颗塞进他后穴里时他感觉尚好，还超自信地想象着在屁股里塞着拉珠的情况下把卡卡西干得求饶的情景，但等到他的后穴吃进了三颗串珠时，宇智波带土忽然对自己不那么自信了。

因为先前送进去的串珠已经顶上了他的前列腺，而从腺体上不断传来的快感还在随着拉珠的深入而折磨着他。

旗木卡卡西看不见宇智波带土忍得眼角发红牙关紧闭的模样，但带土绷紧且颤抖的大腿根还是出卖了黑发男人的心情。

“带土。”卡卡西有点担心地看着带土颤抖的大腿根。他以为带土是对于未知的玩法过于紧张，便用手掌来回抚摸着他的大腿里侧尝试给予安慰。可此时这种轻柔的爱抚反倒起了反作用，卡卡西羽毛般的触碰搔得他更加难耐，只能从嗓子眼里发出一阵阵低沉的呜咽。

“你要是难受的话，我们还是——。”

白发男人的话直接被带土的动作打断，跪趴在床上的黑发男人有些固执地向后伸出了手，握紧卡卡西的手将剩下的几粒拉珠一股脑地塞进了屁股里。

处男总是敏感的不像话，所以当大龄后位处男宇智波带土射精时他完全出于被快感操纵的恍惚状态里，半晌后仍不敢相信自己真的被一串拉珠给操射了。

“……卡卡西…我… 射了….” 先前射就射的豪言此刻已化为泡影，宇智波带土有些绝望地抬着头看向旗木卡卡西，眼角上还挂着两滴因为快感溢出的生理性眼泪。

“射就射嘛。”卡卡西亲了亲带土的嘴角，眼睛温柔的弯起。到底是被操得多的人更加见多识广，才让两个人没有在 to 射 or not to 射的哲学质问中无限轮回。

卡卡西将仍然茫然跪趴在床上的男人扶起，期间带土屁股里含着的那根柔软棍子不可避免得触碰到他的敏感点让他发出细弱的呻吟声。带土任由卡卡西摆布，直到阴茎被含住的温暖触感才将他拉回现实。

卡卡西口活不错，他熟练地吞吐着带土的阴茎，同时手指来回揉搓着那两颗肉球，手指在男人的会阴部来回滑动。如果说木叶技师在开发处男方面是理论知识大于实践的，那么在口交方面卡卡西有自信让理论跟实践达到持平。带土的反应也印证了这一点，先前被拉珠操射的羞耻感此时已经完全被他抛在了脑后，阴茎被口腔含住的感觉实在是过分的温柔舒服，让他忍不住开始顶起腰，抚在卡卡西耳侧的手指也愈发的用力地按着卡卡西的脖子扣向自己。

“够了，卡卡西。”欲望将带土的嗓音染得更加阴沉，头一回地，他将卡卡西的肩膀向外推去，黑发男人的耳朵根不可察觉地有点发红，但还是坦然地对卡卡西说：“再这样下去我又要射了。”

卡卡西听话地将带土的阴茎吐了出来，离开时还没坏心眼地用嘴唇裹着顶端结结实实地吸上一下，带土被吸得直声，惩罚性地拍了拍卡卡西的屁股，卡卡西也顺这男人抚上来的手掌坐在了带土的大腿上。

带土揉了两把卡卡西的屁股，手指熟练地探进卡卡西的臀缝，将手指捅进窄小的肉穴里来回抽动。卡卡西习惯了做爱的洞没费什么劲就将带土的手指吞了进去，他抬着屁股方便带土的动作，将脸埋在带土的颈窝里随着对方手指的动作调整着呼吸。他能感受到在他看不见的地方带土的手指在逐根地增加着，撑开他的洞口将身体内部的肉腔添得越来越满。白发男人的阴茎在手指的刺激下流出了更多的腺液，顶端一下下地蹭过带土的小腹，在带土的腹肌上划过一道道晶亮的水痕。

“可以了，带土。”卡卡西说到，他的嘴唇贴着带土的脖子，呼出的热气当然也不可避免地喷在带土的喉结上，痒痒的，让带土没法不去在意。

“该操我了。”卡卡西说。

带土一时无法判断出卡卡西的哪一张嘴更加诱人，所以他选择在将阴茎捅了进去的同时用嘴巴去亲吻卡卡西。

当身体真正交合在一起时，两个人都不可避免地发出了舒爽的叹喂，因为正在接吻的缘故两人的呻吟声显得不是那么真切。宇智波带土的阴茎终于被他朝思暮想的温暖粘膜再次包裹住，而旗木卡卡西的身体如愿被对方滚烫炙热的阴茎给填满了。

卡卡西用手撑着带土的肩膀，骑在带土的性器上面来回起伏着身体，刻意地将带土的鸡巴往自己的前列腺上撞去，同时还不忘收紧自己的甬道 ，将带土埋在自己体内的性器绞得更紧。肠壁温暖柔软的触感加上卡卡西的刻意引诱让带土忍不住挺动着腰胯把自己的鸡巴送进更深更窄的甬道深处，然而那串拉珠却让带土不能专心去操卡卡西。

凸起的小珠子随着带土的动作和卡卡西来回起伏带来的撞击感来回摩擦着带土的前列腺，前方和后方的敏感带同时被照顾到，过剩的快感终于撬开了带土忍住呻吟的喉咙，让他一边动着腰一边发出奇怪的呻吟声。

“啊—啊—卡…卡卡西！”带土忍不住去叫卡卡西的名字，只有对方的名字在此时会赋予他唯一的实感。

这太奇怪了，带土迷迷糊糊地想，操人的人叫得比挨操得叫得声音还要大。也或许是卡卡西挨操时叫得会比他声音大，也或许没有，但带土快被快感淹没的脑子没法再支撑着他去判断他们俩到底谁叫得更加淫荡一点，也可能快感已经先把他的耳朵给淹没了，让他听不见任何别的声音，只能本能地耸动着腰向卡卡西索取着。

带土意识到自己重新掌握了主动权，他将卡卡西压在了身下，这感觉不错，压在卡卡西暖和的身上，带土能感受到那颗心脏跟他一样正超负荷地砰砰乱跳。他还喜欢卡卡西的舌头，柔软的湿漉漉的热乎乎的舌头，舌尖勾着他跟他纠缠，软乎乎的扫过他的上牙膛，痒痒的，让带土忍不住将卡卡西吻得更深，恨不得跟对方渡用同一口空气活命。还有卡卡西的那颗小痣，他太白了，白得有些耀眼，那颗小痣有些显眼得过分，就生在这家伙的嘴唇边上，让带土实在忍不住啃了上去，用他的口水将那颗属于卡卡西的、独一无二的小痣润得更加亮眼。这是平时别人没可能看到的、属于卡卡西的印记，可现在带土却能将它含在嘴里去舔弄、咀嚼。

卡卡西被干射了一回，他不像带土一样先前射过一次。在他射精时带土的阴茎仍然深深钉在他的身体里，积攒的腺液让带土的性器变得更加粗大，来回操弄时会将卡卡西平坦的小腹顶出明显的凸起。当卡卡西处于不应期时带土仍然压在他身上不知疲倦地狠操着，他的阴茎被重新干到勃起，铃口颤抖着流出更多的透明腺液。释放出去的快感自后穴随着带土的捣弄重新席卷而上，像是永远没法平静的浪潮一样，将他跟带土一起卷进更加深沉的海里。

宇智波带土想他永远不可能操够卡卡西，海水可能会磨平石头，水里的小鱼们会一波接着一波死，没有什么东西能敌得过永远不知疲倦的海浪，海浪永远在冲刷着海底，可他却永远想跟旗木卡卡西在海底做爱。

带土意识到白发男人将要再次射精时用手带着卡卡西的手向自己的后穴探去，带着男人的手指勾住了他屁股后面露着的硅胶小环，将那串后庭拉珠从屁股里抽离出去。带土的阴茎深埋在卡卡西的身体里，自拉珠开始抽离黑发男人便再也忍不住想要射精的欲望。他伏在卡卡西的身上喘着气，感受着有点漫长的射精过程。带土将精液和积攒着的腺液全部射进了卡卡西的身体深处，大量带着凉意的液体打在卡卡西滚烫的肠壁上，让他打了个激灵，也忍不住呻吟着射了。

带土仍然没有将鸡巴从卡卡西身体里拔出来的意思。射完精后他的阴茎软了下去，卡卡西的那根也是。没有支棱八翘的鸡巴横在他俩的中间，让他能够胸膛贴着胸膛，小腹贴着小腹地抱紧卡卡西。带土闭着眼睛将脸埋在卡卡西的肩窝里，他能感受到卡卡西的手臂也搂上了他，男人的手有一搭没一搭地点在他的身上，抚摸着他的后背。

打破带土最为珍视的温馨事后氛围的人还是旗木卡卡西。抱够了温暖人型小火炉，旗木卡卡西毫不留情地推了推宇智波带土的肩膀，示意对方起身，还不忘补上句话。

“你有点沉，带土，压得我喘不过气来。”

宇智波带土羞愤起身刚想斥责旗木不懂气氛，可眼睛却被正在屈膝起身的白发男人两腿之间的景色牢牢吸引。

卡卡西的肉洞翕动着想要合拢，长时间的操干让那里的肠肉都被带出一截，红艳艳地翻在外面。最刺激的是离开了带土的鸡巴，先前被射进卡卡西身体里的白色浆液都挂在卡卡西的穴口上面，随着卡卡西恬不知耻地按压着小腹还在争先恐后地从洞里流出来。

“怎么样，爽了吗，带土？”卡卡西弯着嘴唇向带土问道。带土终于将视线从卡卡西的后穴上移开，转去看男人的嘴唇。

卡卡西的嘴唇自做爱开始就很少闭上过，不是在张着嘴浪叫就是在跟带土接吻，这让他的嘴唇有点脱水，嘴唇上还掀起了几块死皮。

得找点什么东西给他润润嘴巴，带土心想，他能想到近在眼前的只有自己。于是他凑了上去，在将舌头贴上卡卡西的嘴唇之前黑发男人恶狠狠地承认道。

“爽！”


End file.
